fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wo die Liebe hinfällt...
thumb|366pxHalo :D Mal wieder eine neue FF von mir :) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, im Vorwort erklär ich um was es geht :-) Viel Spaß! LG Verri ♥ Erklärung :-) Darren ist hoffnungslos in Chris verliebt, der aber mit Chord zusammen ist. Chord ist aber heimlich auch noch mit Dianna zusammen, deren beste Freundin Lea wiederrum in Darren verliebt ist. Dann gibt es aber auch noch Cory, der etwas für Chris empfindet, aber sich damit nicht abfinden kann schwul zu sein und somit eine Scheinfreundin namens Jenna hat, die einen Verehrer names Kevin hat. Nicht zu vergessen ist Amber, die in Chord verliebt ist, was Naya, die mit Heather zusammen ist eifersüchtig macht, weil sie in Amber verliebt ist. Und Mark ist einsam und traurig weil er single ist. Könnte sich da noch was verändern? Denn es gibt ja auch noch Harry, der auch alleine ist.. Die Dreharbeiten für Glee machen es nicht besser. Da ist es schwer den Überblick zu behalten, oder? :D Wenn das kein Chaos gibt... Love *Chris* Heute würde wieder für Klaine gedreht werden. Ganz toll. Das würde wieder Ärger bedeuten. thumb|312pxSeit ich mit Chord zusammen war, wurde alles schwerer für uns. Darren gab sich wie immer Mühe bei allem, bei der Schauspielerei, aber es war einfach schwer wenn dein Freund, den du liebst, neben dir steht und dich beobachtet wie du einen anderen Jungen küsst. Und Chord war so furchtbar eifersüchtig. Was es nicht besser machte war, das es heute auch einen Finchel Kuss geben sollte, was bedeutete das Jenna auch noch da stand und eifersüchtig zu Cory sah. Dann gab thumb|210pxes auch noch freiwillige "Zuschauer" wie Lea oder Amber, die auch nicht fröhlicher aussahen. Leichter machte es auch nicht gerade Cory, der immer leicht das Gesicht verzog wenn er Lea küssen musste. Was für ein Drama... Ich küsste gerade Darren, was für mich eigentlich kein großes Problem war, ich meine Darren war einer meiner besten Freunde, abe aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich immernoch Chord. Und er sah wirklich wütend aus. Amber, die neben ihm stand, legte einen Arm um ihn. Musste das jetzt auch noch sein? Jetzt wurde sogar ich, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit eifersüchtig, und alles nur weil alle so genervt waren. Das war doch zum Verrückt werden! Jetzt bewegte Darren auch thumb|left|132pxnoch seine Lippen. Ich musste ja wohl erwiedern, im Moment war ich Kurt, und wie würde es aussehen wenn ich es nicht machen würde? Jetzt wurde es ihm wohl aber zu viel. Ich spürte wie ich am Arm weg von Darren gerissen wurde. Chord. Oh man. Er stellte sich schützend vor mich und verpasste Darren eine. "Sag mal gehts noch?", brüllte Darren ihn an und schlug zurück. Das lies Chord natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und schlug nocheinmal . Da kam auch schon Lea angerannt und nahm Darren in den Arm. Was sollte das denn jetzt?! Cory rannte auch noch her, blieb aber neben uns stehen. Ryan kam zu guter letzt und zog alle auseinander. "Leute! Beruhigt euch! Gehts noch? Chord ich weiß, das du mit Chris zusammen bist, aber lass gut sein. Es ist euer Job, den ihr zu erledigen habt. Verstanden?" Alle nickten etwas eingeschüchtert.... Wie fandet ihrs? Zu viel Chaos? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen ;) ♥ Drama, Baby! *Chord* Ich sah doch ganz genau das Darren in Chris verliebt war. Chris war mein Freund, niemand hatte sich in ihn zu verlieben. Aber da gab es ja auch noch Dianna die die ganze Zeit jammerte, das ich mit ihm Schluss machen solle. Aber wieso sollte ich? Ich mochte ihn, liebte ihn vielleicht sogar ein bisschen, und er gab mir ein gutes Immage. Was wollte man mehr? Dann stellte ich mich für ihn halt schwul. Ich weiß, das wenn er es herausfinden würde, mich hassen würde, aber war das mein Problem? Dafür gab es dann Dianna. Man könnte meinen ich wäre ein Arsch aber genau genommen bin ich nur schlau genug um mein Immage perfekt zu machen... *Darren* Endlich war es soweit, ich durfte Chris wieder küssen, für mich gabs nichts schöneres. Doch erst wurden ein paar Finchel Szenen gedreht. Immer in den Pausen hüpfte Lea zu mir und redete auf mich ein, ich hörte aber immer nur halb zu weil mich keins davon auch nur ein bisschen interessierte. Immer hatte ich nur Augen für Chris. Irgendwann würde ich noch verrückt werden wenn er es nicht merkte. Und vorallem turtelte er in den Pausen immer mit Chord rum. Das war doch alles zum Verrückt werden! *Cory* Ich und Darren lieferten uns einen Starrwettbewerb. Chris. Aber er schien überhaupt nichts zu bemerken. Ich dagegen musste Lea küssen. So ekelhaft. Es wiederte mich einfach nur an Mädchen zu küssen, deshalb vermied ich es immer Jenna küssen zu müssen. Ich drehte meistens meinen Kopf zur Seite das sie nur meine Wange traf, mehr wollte ich nicht. Ich musste noch irgendwann mit ihr Schluss machen, langsam war ich mir wohl oder übel sicher das ich schwul war, verleugnen konnte ich es wohl aber dann würde ich wohl nie glücklich werden. Ich saß in der Zwickmühle... *Naya* Heather kam von hinten zu mir und schlang ihre Arme um meine Mitte. Langsam war ich nur noch genervt von ihr. Ich beobachtete lieber verträumt Amber. "Na, Baby", hauchte sie in mein Ohr. "Hallo." "Ist was? Du bist so abweisend." "Ich wand mich aus ihren Armen, jetzt oder nie. "Ja. Hör mal HeMo, ich liebe dich, wirklich, aber... Ich liebe dich als Freundin nicht als MEINE Freundin. Verstehst du?" Sie nickte. "Es tut mir so Leid, können wir Freunde bleiben?" "Naya, ich liebe dich auch, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, lass mich darüber nachdenken." "Okay, es tut mir wirklich leid." Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber ich konnte ihr doch nicht ewig falsche Hoffnungen machen, oder? *Dianna* In der Pause durfte ich wieder zusehen wie Chord Chris küsste. Langsam wurde es so richtig schlimm. Ich hatte ihm Bedingungen gestellt. Ich liebte ihn wirklich, er hatte gestern Abend bei mir übernachtet. Wir haben in Ruhe draüber geredet, er hatte mir versprochen heute noch mit ihm Schluss zu machen, so sah das aber nicht gerade aus. Ich liebte ihn wirklich, ich weiß das ich nicht so verletzlich rüberkam aber ich war sehr sensiebel. Und jedes mal wenn Chord wieder Chris in den Arm nahm oder auch nur berührte, versetzte es mir einen Stich. Doch ich war auch wütend. Ach ich hielt das nicht mehr aus, ich ging geradewegs zu den Beiden und zog Chrod weg, außer Hörweite von allen. "Hey! Kannst du dich vielleicht auchmal um was anderes kümmern als um Chris? Erinnerst du dich noch an gestern?! Du hast es mir verprochen, verdammtnochmal!" "Ach, weißt du Di, das ist nicht so einfach, ich kann doch nicht.." "Oh, doch und wie du kannst! Ich hab keine Lust einfach ein Erstatz zu sein! Entscheide dich! Ich oder Chris?" "Ahm..." "Falsche Antwort, du Arsch! Ich bin fertig mit dir!" Ahhhhhh, sowas konnte doch nicht sein Erst sein! Wütend rannte ich weg, weil ich nicht wollte das er die Tränen in meinen Augen sah... Zwischenstand: Paare: Chris x Chord, Cory x Jenna Verliebtheit: Darren -> Chris, Cory -> Chris, Lea -> Darren, Kevin -> Jenna, Naya -> Amber, Amber -> Chord, Ich glaub so ein Überblick nach jeden Kapitel ist nicht schlecht :) Hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;-) Was wäre ein Leben ohne Drama? *Cory* Alle saßen gerade beim Mittagessen. Lea unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Chris über irgendwelche Klamotten die wir in Glee tragen mussten. Sie bemerkten nicht das sie von fast allen angestarrt wurden. Wieso musste Chris nur so wunderbar sein? Mein Chancen waren ziehmlich klein, immerhin war er mit Chord zusammen und hatte mit mir 2 Verehrer. Jenna, die neben mir saß versuchte die ganze Zeit mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln aber ich blogte die ganze Zeit irgendwie ab. Langsam war sie ziehlich genervt glaub ich. Ich konnte aber gar nicht anders. Ich stand auf und brachte mein Tablett weg. Ich wollte rausgehen zu meinem Trailer, aber Jenna hielt mich auf. "Sag mal was ist los mit dir?" "Ahm, was soll los sein?" "Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, weichst mir immer aus?" "Ahm, also - ich..." "Willst du Schluss machen?" Wieso fragte sie so driekt? "Warum, willst du?" "Ich weiß nicht recht... Ich hab einfach das Gefühl das du mich nicht mehr liebst, und das ich - das ich dich auch nicht mehr richtig liebe. Ich glaube ich muss dir etwas sagen." "Ja?" "I - ich bin mit Kevin zusammen. Seit 2 Wochen oder so. Bei uns läuft es ja auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr so gut..." "Schon okay, ich versteh dich, ich bin dir nicht böse. Also sind wir nicht mehr zusammen?" "Nein, bleiben wir Freunde?" "Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück mit Kevin. Bis nachher." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte meinen Weg zu meinem Trailer fort. Jetzt gings mir besser und ich hatte das Gefühl. alles war leichter. *Darren* Ich konnte so nicht mehr weiter machen. Ich musste es Chris einfach sagen. Ich stand auf und schrieb Chris eine Sms, das er bitte auch raus kommen solle. Also wartete ich auf ihn. Er kam mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist los, Dare?" "Ich muss dir was sagen - i - ich - Ich liebe dich." "Du liebst mich?" Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte so große Angst das er nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein will oder.. oder ich weiß auch nicht. "J - ja." Er sah mich geschockt an, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Hatte ich das richtige getan? Es fühlte sich gut an, das ich es endlich gesagt hatte aber seine Reaktion? "Darren was soll ich sagen? Ich hab einen Freund, den ich liebe, du bist einer meiner besten Freunde, und ich mag dich echt, aber ich werde nie mehr für dich empfinden, tut mir Leid." Jedes einzelne Wort traf mich ins Herz. Ich hatte es ihm gesagt aber jetzt wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Chris drehte sich um und ging wieder hiein. Ich dagegen fing an zu weinen und zu schluchzen. Ich sank an der Wand hinunter, so hatte mein Leben doch keinen Sinn mehr. Ich konnte so nicht weitermachen, Chris hasste mich. Ich stand auf und ging über die Straße. Ich lief und lief und lief. Dann kam ich an mein Ziel. Die Brücke. Mein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr, ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich stellte mich auf das Geländer und sprang ohne nachzudenken. Jetzt war ich frei... Zwischenstand: Paare: Chris x Chord, Kevin x Jenna Verliebtheit: Cory -> Chris, Lea -> Darren, Naya -> Amber, Amber -> Chord Das war vllt. ein bisschen hart :/ aber naja, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem :) Normalität kehrt ein... *2 Monate später/ Jenna* Kevin und ich waren super glücklich miteinander. Doch vor 2 Monaten hatten wir erfahren das Darren sich umgebracht hatte, das war ein schwerer Schlag gewesen für den Cast. Vorallem für Chris, er machte sich immernoch Vorwürfe. Doch auch Lea war am Boden zerstört. In den 2 Monaten hatte sich so einiges verändert. Lea fand man hauptsächlich weinend vor, Chris depriemirt, was Chord mega auf die Nerven ging, und deshalb mit ihm Schluss machte, was Chris aber überraschend gut wegsteckte. Die Beerdigung war wirklich wunderschön gewesen. Doch das Leben musste weiter gehen oder nicht? Cory hatte sich vor uns geoutet, Dianna hatte mitbekommen das Chord sie nur benuzte und ihn deshalb verlassen. Chord lies seinen Mega Macho raushängen und baggerte jedes Mädchen an. Amber beichtete mir, das sie in Chord verliebt war, was sich aber legte, als er sein wahres Gesicht zeigte. Mittlerweile war sie jetzt mit Naya zusammengekommen, die beiden waren ein glückliches Paar... Jetzt saßen alle beim Mittagessen, Lea weinte wieder, Chris war heute ausgespochen gut gelaunt. Cory stand auf und räusperte sich. "Hey, ich möchte gerne was sagen. Ich liebe dich Chris, wirklich, schon seit ein paar Monaten hab ich Gefühle für dich, die jeden Tag stärker werden. Ich möchte dich fragen ob du mit mir zusammen sein willst?" Er blickte erwartungsvoll in sein Gesicht. Ein paar Mädchen, insbesondere ich quitschten erfreut auf - wie süß! Chris schien ein bisschen überrascht. "Ahm, ja ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein." Er lächelte und die beiden küssten sich unter lautem Applaus. "Jetzt möchte ich auch noch was sagen", kam Heather. "Lea, ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so traurig zu sehen, du bedeutest mir wirklich viel, möchtest du meine Freundin sein?" Lea war noch überraschter als Chris gerade eben. Damit hatte aber auch keiner gerrechnet, alle wussten das HeMo lesbisch war, aber Lea? Doch Lea fing an zu strahlen und küsste Heather, womit die Beiden auch zusammen waren. Da war ich mal gespannt wie unser Leben weitergehen würde, aber eins war klar, es würde sicher witzig werden.... Letzter Überblick: Paare: Chris x Cory, Amber x Naya, Jenna x Kevin, Heather x Lea ♥ Ende ♥ So ferig mit der Chaos FF :) Hoffe ihr mögt es, danke :* LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Glee Cast